


One Last Chance

by Crystalwithershield



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: Chain of Gold, F/M, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Book 1: Chain of Gold, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwithershield/pseuds/Crystalwithershield
Summary: This fic was inspired by " War of Hearts " by Ruelle, except that it features James Herondale, Grace Blackthorn and Cordelia Carstairs.James is going to get married to a hesitant Grace Blackthorn, when suddenly Their wedding is inturupted by none other than Cordelia.I swear it's not cheesy I just suck at summary it's better than this trust me.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 8





	One Last Chance

James didn't think he could ever feel this happy in his life. Because he was going to marry Grace Blackthorn , after Charles had broken his engagement with her in an awful manner. 

He knew he would never be able to both thank and forgive his Parabatai's brother. Nonetheless, James forgot him and concentrated on Grace, his Grace coming towards him . 

She had been wearing the traditional Shadowhunters's golden dress,a simple one with layers shimmering within the lights of the room. Grace smiled at him. He didn't knew he had been holding his breath untill he released it. 

Her gaze came down on his wrist , and her smile seemed to vanish. He didn't notice it however , for he was waiting for her to come to him. After Grace had reached him, just a step below his platform. 

James smiled at her and offered his hand, for her to step up. She happily obliged. Since Charles had been the consul, who usually conducted the ceremony , clearly did not want to associate with Grace any longer , his mother instead had volunteered to conduct it. 

Charlotte Fairchild smiled at them , but her smile didn't reach her eyes. " Let us begin ." She whispered to both of them. 

James had been grinning like a lovesick idiot, whereas his best man, Matthew had been glaring at them from behind . None of the merry thieves , nor their parents were as happy as they were when he had married Cordelia Carstairs. 

But he wasn't thinking about her or anyone else. He was staring at Grace. Who gave him a hesitant smile. 

" I stand here in two capacities . " Charlotte said. " As the late Consul it is my duty to join together two of the nephilim - 

Charlotte was interrupted by the doors of the room opening, revealing none other than Cordelia Carstairs standing there. Everyone turned towards her , even James. 

Cordelia's eyes lay on James and she stopped ,from going to her aisle, for a moment , when suddenly she heard her brother.

" Laila come here !! don't go there. He's already broken your heart. Don't let him get you again. " Alastair whispered coldly eyeing James in between. 

Married for 1 year , then you shall be free from me Daisy . 

Cordelia obeyed and went to sit with her brother. The room went silent. Not because of the late Consul's vows, but because of Cordelia's entry. 

Grace eyed Cordelia and suddenly she knew what to do. Because at that moment , Grace suddenly asked James to give her bracelet back. " Grace no, I've treasured it ever since you gave it to me." 

Oddly, when James was asked again he atlast gave it to her, it still had no effect so Grace broke it. Clearly, it made a difference. At last she whispered softly to him , 

" I am sorry James, you've been too kind to me ,but I have not been the same to you. This was the only chance I could find, to do something for you . " She said softly to him , looking as the blood drain from his face. 

He was back. 

James turned around and saw Matthew, who clearly saw what had happened. Apparently, he was charmed by Grace's bracelet, Math realised.

" Ladies and gentlemen , unfortunately, james has to go . nature calls . sorry for the inturuption , " Matthew flashed a grin towards their audience and took him by his side, practically dragging james out for a moment.

" wait what happened ? ' James asked him, realising that he was just going to marry Grace Blackthorn. Matthew hugged him, feeling ecstatic at getting his Jamie back. 

He told him about what had happened the whole year. James was aware of getting married to Daisy for an year, he was aware of everything , but hearing it knocked the breath out of him.

' Math, i can't ruin Daisy's reputation. " he practically huffed it all out, in the end. Matthew didn't say anything for a moment before saying , " then marry her. again."

He led on, " i've seen the way you look at her Jamie. even with the bracelet on. the real you always hidden behind that transparent shield, as if screaming to get out of it. Everytime you looked at her , the distant you, used to look at her in adoration and perhaps with..... " matthew hesitated.

perhaps with what Math ?" James asked him .

" love. " he said at last.

and that was when James realised how much he loved Cordelia Carstairs. Memories of them came flooding down upon him. Cordelia reading to him, Cordelia taking care of him, when no one else could have, Cordelia dancing with him for the first time, Cordelia kissing him, Cordelia-

" i will marry her again. " He said firmly. But then added , as if reconsidering his decision. " But what about Miss Blackthorn's reputation in the society ? " 

Matthew didn't know what to say to that. surely they could leave her because of how she had manipulated James his whole life. But he clearly didn't want to suggest it for he was not like Grace. He didn't what to say when a cool feminine voice inturrupted his thoughts. 

" you need not worry about me , i'll find someone who'll love me for me, not because of my siren like abilities." It was Grace.

" siren like ? " Matthew asked but she shook her head.

" now is not the time." she said and told them that she had come to retrieve them back to the room. atlast James entered the room, not from the side door, but from the front one where Cordelia had entered . He walked towards her , took her hand , from where she had been sitting and looked at her. She was going to cry James thought, and so he moved towards her slowly.

He had to make things right, it was his one and only chance.

James raised his hand, slowly bringing it to her face, to wipe her tears. Alastair tried to move in between them when Thomas Lightwood silently held him to his place. He turned to him, then slowly went back to where he was sitting not inturupting them. 

James wiped her tears and moved closer to her. he whispered to her in her native language. Cordelia understood him, her eyes wide in shock and awe . " I love you Laila , I always have and always will, Make me yours Cordelia. For I was made to be yours and only yours . " 

She finely let the tears out and James bent towards her , kissing her. Will and Tessa were shocked at this . Nonetheless they smiled at them. Sona smiled at them, while Alastair was gaped at them in astonishment, but he remained silent. Even he could sense James being serious this time. No one would be mad enough to marry a person again, to break their heart. Alastair thought. 

" Did I say it properly in Persian ? " James whispered to her, as he took part from her. Cordelia laughed softly and told him that his pronunciation was quite good. 

James guided Her to the platform in front taking both of her hands in his. Looking into her eyes. Charlotte smiled at them. She atlast began, once again reuniting the union . " Cordelia Carstairs , Hast thou found the one thy soul loves ? "

Cordelia looked at James and smiled. " I have found him . And this time I'll not let him go. " 

When Charlotte asked the same to James, he did not say it like last time. This time he made it more meaningful, and looked at Cordelia in pure adoration and love which made her blush. And repeated his vows.

When ring exchange ceremony took place , the whole hall , including Grace , laughed at seeing how they'd be wearing it once again. 

Atlast the late Consul announced that they were married , again, at last. Lucie beamed.   
" I am so happy for you two , again !! " She practically shouted. They all laughed again. Everyone were happy once again, when James kissed his bride. 

" I love you James , I always have and always will. " She whispered to him. They quickly broke the kiss , after James whispered to her, " I am yours Cordelia. "


End file.
